


Mason Session

by ArcanaPrime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Session, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanaPrime/pseuds/ArcanaPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A origin session featuring new characters, aliens, and even a new class. Do not read believing that this is important to the actual comic. I do not own Homestuck. I will try to update at a regular pace, but I will be slow to update at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The True Origin of Sburb

**Author's Note:**

> Message me to find the full description of the Mason class. This story is told in both third person and first person.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts with a flashback. I introduce myself as well as my girlfriend, our best friends, and my daughter. My girlfriend in the story gets pregnant at 15 which might bother you, but just know I don't talk much about it and I don't mention the conception so that is why I don't add warnings. Enjoy.

I woke up with the last 3 years worth of events weighing heavy on my mind.  
It had started in the orphanage. My self, my girlfriend (now wife), and our two best friends (who also happened to be dating as well as happen to now be married) were gathered around the center of the room. Each of us unaware of the events that would soon effect us... mostly. I had had a dream that had alluded to great danger. My girlfriend, Evangeline (aka Eva), had some news that would effect us in ways even she was unaware of. Plus our aforementioned friends, Ella and Stripe, had been leaked some... interesting information... mainly concerning the end of the world... maybe.  
We sat happy for a few minutes before Eva starts talking.  
"Um... I'd like to make an announcement." She said with a grin. Directing my attention to her light blue hair.  
"Yee?" I replied, which kinda pissed off Ella (she didn't like me saying "yee").  
"Well..." She said. "Something happened..."  
"Come on! Spit it out." Stripes begged. He did not enjoy being teased (please do not take that out of context).  
"Let's just say our family is going to increase its ranks." She whispered to us.  
My jaw would have slammed into and broke the hard wood floor had I not been so attached to it. "Fuck." I replied before smiling.  
Eva's face lit up like pyromaniac's favorite dream, not as much because of me being happy as me being surprised. She knew it was hard to surprise me.  
We looked to the other two as we held each other's hands. The look on their faces can only be described as dumbfounded.  
" That's nice." They mumbled in unison.  
Stripe regained his posture as he hastily changed the topic to the alien life that was discovered and would soon be contacted. "Trevor you don't look that excited about this. Are you not a man of science?" Ella looked confused by my expression.  
" I don't know. I just feel kinda weird about this. I mean we already found other intelligent life, but now the government is catching up to us. I thought we would always be ahead of the president when it came to that kinda stuff." I said ignoring the fact that the other orphans were staring.  
My mind skipped ahead to 2 years ago. Opal was born a beautiful little girl and was taken by the government who promised money, homes, and government secrets for 2 years of her life.  
We were allowed to leave the orphanage early as adults even though we were 14, 15, 15, and16 (with Eva being the oldest and Ella being the youngest) and they gave us 5 houses one for each of us even Opal as well as the money to support ourselves. We weren't allowed to live together for some reason, but the houses were next to each other.  
I skip forward again to one year ago. It is Eva's and my wedding day (the grammar is correct but looks so weird). Only a hand full of people show up: Stripe and Ella, who had already been married earlier that year; coworkers; our government connections, who had agreed to film the wedding for us; and our old friends and caretakers from the orphanage.  
Later that year we discovered an incomplete program hidden within a complete, but also pointless, program from someone government files. We had it on good faith that the government contact with the alien species did, in fact, anger the aliens and they were coming after earth. We studied the program thoroughly by this point and so understood the potential. Basically it would bring destruction in order to enact an event of some sort. The program had the destruction event inside it, but did not have an out put. We realised quickly that either way the earth was doomed we just needed to make sure it would be on our terms.  
Ella and Stripe did most of the work on it. In just 3 months the set it up to have certain specific events and gave it adaptable software to fill in the blanks after it is initiated.  
I snap back to reality. Finally we come to today. Opel is supposed to arrive in 3 minutes or tomorrow morning at 3 o'clock. I have a bad feeling if she gets here at any other time bad things will happen. 10:06 passes and I contacted Eva.  
  
PI: hey she's not here yet.  
VI: It'll be okay darling.  
PI: yeah you're probably right.  
VI: Oh and BTW we haven't talked on talkbuddy in awhile.  
PI: you're definitely right about that.  
VI: Well good night. ♥ I love you.  
PI: love you too, night. ∞  
  
With that I fell asleep. The next morning I awoke to banging on my front door. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. I glanced at the clock: 9:59. Close enough. I opened the door to see an agent and a 15 year old girl.  
"Hi, daddy." She said.  
After a few moments the agent tried to get my attention.  
"Sir?" He inquired. "Are you alright?"  
" No, not really." I answered.  
"What's wrong daddy?" She looked puzzled.  
" Sir we actually had nothing to do with her accelerated growth." He stated. "We only gave her written tests, I swear."  
"Okay, well come in Opal." I knew I had to accept her no matter what because I am her father.  
She ran up and hugged me then ran inside looking at everything. The agent left and I shut the door. I watched her explore the house as I figured out what to do. Eventually I decided to call the others. Eva took it just as hard as I did but didn't keep it bottled up she burst into tears talking about all the memories we missed out on as a family. Eventually it was decided to not mention anything to Opal. That we just go about making sure our family starts making memories without morning the loss of other memories.  
Three months passed sense she returned to us. We have become accustomed to the situation. Stripe, Ella, and Opal have been working on the program. We found out early on that Opal was taught a lot while she was away. We figured that with her accelerated growth her brain developed just as fast allowing the agency to teach her faster. She made many contributions such as adaptable software, which would fill in any holes we left open. She also decided on the idea of a series of events in which to help save those who initiated the program. She organized it as a game even giving it a few win conditions. Even with every addition to the program there was always something missing.  
  
SV: Yo  
PI: what?  
SV: Just wanted to say that your daughter is really smart  
PI: yee?  
SV: She really is not like most little girls her age  
  
This pissed me off more than angry. I didn't need constant reminding of her situation.  
  
PI: seriously man? fuck off.  
SV: What?  
PI: I know she isn't like all the other little girls her age. all the other little girls her age happen to still BE little girls. asshole.  
SV: Dude I'm sorry :(  
PI: oh man I uh. I wish I hadn't snapped at you. I'm not angry with you.  
SV: …  
SV: :D  
  
I returned to training. For some reason I could never stay angry with that guy. I looked down I was strong especially for being so weak 2 months earlier. I had started traininig so much that my hair ran long down my back. I knew that I would have to train even more in order to protect those that I love. Yet I also knew I had to contribute to the program as well.  
The next morning I met up with everyone for the first time in a month. That is to say I trained constantly, and only take online or by phone. As I walked in my family (by which I also mean Stripe and Ella) looked up with wide eyes. I sat down almost bending the chair. One tends to get strong when one lives in a forest for 5 weeks. I almost forgot my human etiquette, which would have made me look silly. They started for a minute before welcoming me back to the group. Opal immediately started talking.  
"Daddy! We're coming really close to creating a usable version of the program."  
"Oh that's good news."  
"And it has so much potential. Isn't that cool?"  
"It is."  
Over the next month people started talking about rumors pertaining to an alien invasion. Mean while we were finishing up the program. We each had provided something to the software. Opel added the reset function, Eva added the ecto-system, Stripe came up with win conditions, I added the ultimate prize as well as the universe generation (I set it up more or less so that it would result in species similar or identical to the original players in each original session), and Ella added a program she wouldn't explain called grimdark. Ella then integrated the ~ath system into the final version.  
We decided to send 2 copies into the space between dimensions with a separate program. We decided to do this in order to potentially save other sessions... plus curiosity.  
Three days before the invasion, society broke down. We knew there was no long a chance without using the program. We each went into our separate houses and started the program first me, then Opal, Eva, Ella, and Stripe.  
The steps required to enact the program was unique to each person. Mine involved me creating a turnip to eat. I don't like turnips. Opal had to created a vase which she dropped and shattered. Eva had to create a skate board and did an olly. Ella had to create a rope and a calf which she brought down in 14 sec tied up perfectly. Finally Stripe had to create and fight a giant gecko. Yet eventually we were safe. 

We turn our gaze to the two copies of the programs floating around in the ether. These two copies get separated early on. One heading toward the dimension that held the planet of Cyarn. The other arrived in the dimension that contained the planet of Wreghin. These dimensions were to be destroyed soon, but would find salvation through these 2 discs.

3


	2. What is a Mason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the Mason class and its rules as well as some weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just does a bit of explaining as to the nature of the Mason Class and the player's choice weapons. You can skip this chapter if you want to but you'll miss out on information.

We rejoin our heroes as they are labeled Masons. Their group is the Masons of Void, Time, Space, Mind, and Heart. Opel is assigned Void as her contributed aspect, and is assigned Life as her personal aspect. Trevor is assigned Time(c) and Blood(p). Eva is assigned Space(c) and Hope(p). Ella is assigned Mind(c) and Doom(p). Finally Stripe is assigned Heart(c) and Light(p).  
The contributed aspects are able to be used by all Masons (even Masons from other sessions) occupying a Paradox Space. So for example, Trevor is now Mason of Void, Time, Space, Mind, Heart, and Blood. Masons have personality quirks derived from their total original aspects. Example: Trevor's scheduling OCD and foresight, his leadership, his love for Opal and Eva, etc. They will demonstrate many more later. Every even numbered session is an order session. Every odd numbered session is a chaos session. Order sessions have players organized in pairs (matesprits). Each pair of players are romantically engaged. Chaos sessions always have a trio and then pair(s). The trio always consists of a father, a mother, and a child. For the child there childhood is equivalent to their contributed aspect. Opal's childhood was void, aka nonexistent. Personal aspects can be controles just like contributed aspects but tend to have less obvious effects on the controller and doesn't effect the other masons at all. Masons do not have ecto-ancestors, but are still paradox based. The sessions spawned from Mason sessions effect the Mason session by doing things such as powering the Derse agents. Future sessions in a lineage of sessions power up their own sessions agents as well as their Mason ancestor session (this Mason session has to deal with the trolls', humans', and cherubs' agents, but don't have to deal with the green sun because it's eventually destroyed).  
Trevor uses a WATCH that turns into an arm based blade as well as claws. Opal uses NO weapons. Eva uses throwing STARS and a pitchfork. Stripe uses a ROSE inlaid scythe and twin blades. Ella uses various weapons depending upon what she KNOWS is the strongest for the situation.

3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I will go more in depth about the individual players.


	3. A Dive Into The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I describe the appearances of the characters better as well as their personalities.

I'll get to this later.


End file.
